Después de la lluvia
by kaocchi12luna-chan
Summary: You adora viajar en el barco de su padre por las noches. Pero, en una ocasión muy peculiar, encontró algo que le dio un giro inesperado a su vida. ¿Cómo rayos pasó todo eso? ¿Realmente hay un solo paso del odio al amor? ¿Cómo se puede enamorar una ingenua marinera de un molesto cactus con pétalos de cerezo? - Bad summary pero el intento se hizo xd


.

Holi~! :D  
.

Lo sé, cuánto tiempo sin actualizar ni madres lulz

Para rematar, vengo con otro songfic de una pareja que me ha pegado muy fuerte desde hace unas semanas y sigo sin entender muy bien el motivo de mi repentino enamoramiento a ellas (Sí, le he sido infiel al DiaMari gracias a esto :c)

En fin, eso no importa xD este fic tendrá dos capítulos, ambos basados en dos canciones de Aimer, cuya música es como de ensueño aslfkajsf…

Los sucesos se llevarán a cabo unos meses después de lo ocurrido en la segunda temporada de Sunshine. Recomiendo leer de manera pausada para mayor comprensión (?) :D

Disfruten de la lectura~

.

.

.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ Ni "Love Live! Sunshine" ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Sólo los he tomado prestados para crear una historia sin fines de lucro. (?)

.

.

.

* * *

─ ¡Yousoro~! ─

Una peligris muy entusiasmada vagabundeaba sobre las profundas aguas del bello océano que bañaba la costa de su ciudad. Le encantaba viajar de noche, aunque, en este caso, caían unas cuantas gotas de lluvia durante el recorrido.

Amaba al mar estando tranquilo, pero le apasionaba aún más cuando tenía que enfrentarse al lado violento de éste. Después de todo, exponer la vida y arriesgarla es algo que nos gusta a todos… ¿A quién no le resultaría tentador hacerlo?

Sin embargo, el mar estaba demasiado tranquilo, pese al clima en el que estaban.

A You se le hacía un tanto extraño que estuviera lloviendo y que las olas no eran tan turbulentas como lo esperaba.

La neblina dificultaba la vista panorámica en el lugar, pero eso no era problema para ella. Se había aprendido muy bien todos los puntos que debía y no debía alcanzar.

─ Los viajes nocturnos son mis favoritos ─ Dijo con una sonrisa muy marcada.

No obstante, después de un rato, dejó de llover. La niebla se fue yendo de a poco y You se detuvo en medio de la nada, para contemplar el vasto firmamento acuático que le rodeaba.

Usó sus binoculares para ampliar su rango de vista.

─ Hermoso, como siempre… ─ Miraba fascinada todo aquello… A pesar de los años que llevaba viendo ese lugar. Ese sentimiento era tan intenso como el primer día en que navegó con su padre.

Se dio media vuelta para apreciar más del paisaje. Su rostro sonriente cambió a uno confundido al ver algo… fuera de lugar.

─ ¿Eh? Un… ¿Bote? ─ Frunce un poco el ceño. ─ ¿Qué hace un bote tan pequeño en estas aguas tan profundas? ─ Debido a lo extraño de la situación, decidió ir a echarle un vistazo a una distancia más corta.

Al llegar a pocos metros de ello, usa nuevamente sus binoculares, para ver si había alguien en el botecillo.

Pero, su sorpresa no fue del todo grata… O bien, para nada grata.

─ ¿¡…R-Riko-chan?! ─ Exclamó la joven marinera en un tono más de preocupación que de asombro. ─ ¡Riko-chan…! ─ De inmediato se prepara para saltar desde el barco que le había prestado su padre durante ese fin de semana.

.

.

.

En una noche silenciosa y tranquila,

un pequeño bote flotante

se convirtió en una cuna para un viajero

cuyas cicatrices estaban en todo su cuerpo.

¡Qué triste! Su cara durmiente,

como si nadie quisiera acercarse a él.

Sin conocer este lugar,

solo yendo hacia el norte y el norte

.

.

.

─ ¡Riko-chan! ─ El simple hecho de ver a su amiga en tan mal estado, a altas horas de la noche, le llenaba de preocupación y angustia.

"¡¿Pero qué rayos pasó aquí?! ¡¿Cómo terminó así?!" Eran las preguntas que invadían su mente mientras ataba al pequeño bote a su barco, para luego, subir a él y palmar el pálido rostro de la muchacha pelirroja.

─ Diosas… Estás heladísima… ─

La chica yacía inconsciente, se le notaba que respiraba con cierta dificultad, pero definitivamente no iba a sobrevivir si no se le llevaba al lugar adecuado lo más pronto posible.

.

.

.

Nuestras manos se supone que están

entrelazadas,

pero ahora se están perdiendo.

Parece que, desde el principio

No puedes aceptar "ser amado"

.

.

.

─ Riko-chan… ¿Te sientes mejor? Necesitaré llevarte al hospital pronto y─

Una mano coge su brazo justo al momento de haberse dado la vuelta, impidiendo que la joven de cabellos grisáceos se alejara de la cama, estaban en una pequeña recámara dentro del barco.

─ N-No es necesario que hagas e-eso… ─

You se vuelve a verla, mirándola interrogante.

─ No es tan grave como parece… De verdad, You-chan… ─ La muchacha dirige sus ojos dorados hacia abajo, mirando el brazo de su amiga. ─ Te explicaré si me ayudas a recuperar mi temperatura corporal por ahora.

Pues sí, Riko había sufrido de hipotermia al pasar varias horas empapada en medio del mar. Eso era lo más evidente que You había deducido sin tener que esforzarse en analizar la situación.

─ … Está bien. ─ Dijo, no muy convencida. ─ Pero, ¿Estás segura de que con estas sábanas estarás bien? De momento, la calefacción está dañada. Aunque─ Riko le interrumpió nuevamente, entrelazando sus fríos dedos con los tibios de ella.

Captando el mensaje de inmediato, sus mejillas cobraron un leve tono carmesí, a pesar de su expresión seria. Sin embargo, se recostó a su lado y dio media vuelta para quedar de frente y ofrecerle sus brazos como almohadas, sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa, para darle confianza a la chica.

─ Gracias, You-chan. ─ Dijo la pelirroja, devolviéndole la sonrisa y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la mayor. Sus brazos rodearon la espalda ajena y rápidamente logró conciliar el sueño.

You envolvió sus cuerpos bajo dos cómodas sábanas blancas y observaba a la muchacha durmiente con detenimiento. Soltó un breve suspiro para calmar el fuerte sonrojo que comenzaba a notarse en su cara.

A You no le agradaba Riko… Bueno, no del todo. Tampoco podía decir que la odiaba.

Ese laaaaargo "Te quiero" que le dijo unos minutos antes de la última fogata que se hizo en Uranohoshi era la prueba de ello. Sin embargo, ella lo dijo en plan "no te odio".

Eso era todo.

¿La razón?

Riko le había robado a su mejor amiga de la infancia en tiempo récord. Lo peor fue cuando se notó su molestia ante ello y que la pelirroja se dio cuenta por sí misma. Aunque, en parte, se lo agradeció. Porque, debido a eso, ella guardó distancia de Chika, dejándole las puertas abiertas para seguir junto a su preciada amiga… Y primer amor.

Sí, llevaba un par de años enamorada de ella, pero sabía que no iba a llegar a ningún lado con esos sentimientos. Pues, Chika no es de la clase de personas que andaban buscando el amor en ese momento... Mucho menos, con una chica… Y peor aún, con su mejor amiga.

Aun así, mientras Riko se volvió más cercana a Yoshiko con el paso de los meses, You intentó retomar el tiempo que había perdido con Chika…

Pero ya no se sintió igual.

Ya tenía lo que quería de vuelta. Su mejor amiga compartía más tiempo con ella que con cualquier otra chica de Aqours. Volvían a visitarse a menudo. Caminaban juntas de regreso a casa. Hacían pijamadas…

"Todo estaba como antes…

Excepto ella."

Chika no volvió a ser la misma después de Aqours.

Pero, en eso, ya no sólo había influenciado la cercanía de Riko. Más bien, el grupo en sí, es lo que le ha dado un nuevo brillo a esa chica. Ahora disfrutaba, sonreía, era feliz y amaba con locura verlas a todas compartiendo el tiempo juntas.

En las prácticas matutinas, en las prácticas vespertinas, en las reuniones del club… Ella estaba más feliz en esos momentos, que en cualquier otro que hayan podido compartir solo las dos.

Es por eso, que optó por decirle a Riko que la quería. Después de todo, no fue su culpa que Chika haya cambiado tanto.

Le parecía demasiado extraño el hecho de estar con ella, abrazándola, acariciando su cabeza…

"¡¿Cómo rayos terminamos en esto?!"

Se sonrojó ante ese pensamiento.

Pero no dejaba de acariciarla, pues aún se sentía fría y sabía que, con eso, podría al menos, darle calor adicional a la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Se quedó observándole por un tiempo, fijándose en detalles que no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

Sus pestañas eran largas y lisas. Su rostro muy fino -algo pálido por su condición- y la delicada forma de su nariz hacían muy buen conjunto con sus labios, suaves, no tan curvos, no tan rectos… Sólo… Eran _sus_ labios.

"Siempre he pensado que es bonita, pero verla desde esta distancia me hace pensar que es una especie de ángel o algo parecido…"

Suspiró otra vez, para interrumpir ese tren de pensamientos que ella consideró innecesarios.

"Será mejor que me duerma también."

Y, con eso en mente, siguió a Riko en el viaje al mundo de Morfeo.

.

.

.

Siempre confundiste en tu camino

No es de extrañar, no podrías volver a casa

Todo lo que podías hacer era

gritar y esperar la ayuda de alguien

pero no llegaría a nadie

"Estoy completamente solo…"

No te dejaré decir

algo tan triste como eso nunca más.

.

.

.

Riko le había contado lo ocurrido durante la mañana siguiente. Había alquilado el bote por unas horas -con dinero extra, porque al principio, el pescador se rehusaba- y decidió ir un tanto más allá del límite permitido para los pequeños botes. El clima se agitó un poco y las olas del mar terminaron arrastrándola hacia las aguas profundas, por más fuerzas que aplicara con los remos.

¿Cómo terminó llena de heridas y raspones?

Una ola gigantesca le golpeó por completo, sacándola del bote, haciéndole caer al mar y, para su mala suerte, había una especie de cardumen en ese lugar, por lo que, los peces que eran guiados por el ímpetu de la corriente, terminaron golpeándole una y otra vez. Las crestas de esos animales son algo muy difícil de esquivar.

Aun así, comentó que se había sentido afortunada hasta cierto punto, ya que era mejor verse envuelta de peces que tiburones.

De alguna manera, logró volver al bote, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaron.

Eso sí, aclaró muchas veces, que se sintió más afortunada cuando You la encontró.

.

A You le parecía muy irreal el hecho de que Riko, por voluntad propia, decidiera repentinamente alquilar un bote y navegar sólo porque sí.

Le preguntó a la pelirroja la razón por la que lo hizo. Y, realmente no esperaba a que le respondiera con total sinceridad desde el comienzo…

" _Fue… porque estaba deprimida por amor."_

Eso la había descolocado un poco cuando lo escuchó. El pensamiento de que Riko tenía fuertes sentimientos por Chika le había invadido la mente, poniéndola un tanto incómoda, pero decidió mantenerse al margen y mirarle expectante, para que terminara de explicarle la situación.

" _Me enamoré de Yoshiko-chan…"_

Okay, eso no lo esperaba.

" _Pero me di cuenta de que su corazón ya tiene dueña y esa es Hanamaru-chan…"_

Los dorados ojos de la muchacha se habían puesto húmedos. Su mirada se dirigió al suelo, al momento de decir eso último.

" _Fui rechazada incluso antes de siquiera poderme confesar. Las vi dándose un beso en los labios en una parada de autobuses que queda cerca de la casa de Yoshiko-chan."_

Guardó una larga pausa. Los ojos azules le veían con cierta compasión.

" _Planeaba darle una visita sorpresa para estar con ella por toda una tarde. Pero las vi, así que salí corriendo de ahí tan rápido como pude."_

Luego de eso, no pudo decir más, ya que el nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar con claridad.

La mayor decidió abrazarle, cuando vio que su compañera estaba a punto de desplomarse. Comprendía a la perfección ese sentimiento. Comprendía el dolor que la chica tenía que aprender a sobrellevar. Por primera vez en su vida, pudo ver a Riko como algo más que una simple conocida a quien decidió no odiar.

Riko terminó mojando la blusa de You con sus propias lágrimas en esa mañana.

.

.

.

Había días, cuando tu corazón vacilaba,

La filtración de la lluvia de la noche anterior fluía

en la parte superior de tus cicatrices

como si borrara tu pasado…

.

.

.

Pasaron semanas después de ese "incidente". Y Riko, había terminado suplicándole a You que no hablara de eso a nadie. Ella aceptó y puso a salvo su secreto.

Ahora que ellas estaban en tercero y en una escuela diferente, ya no tenían muchas actividades conforme al club de idols. Por lo que la joven pianista optó por unirse al club de música, y, obviamente, la joven marinera se quedó con el club de natación, pero esta vez, siendo la capitana en el grupo.

Por alguna razón no muy definida, después de ese día, tanto You como Riko se volvieron un tanto cercanas. Chika se volvió la presidenta del consejo estudiantil junto a otras estudiantes que les arrebataron la oportunidad de siquiera intentar unirse junto a ella. Por lo que no solían verle muy frecuente, a menos que fuera dentro del salón de clases.

You cambió sus tardes de regresar a casa junto a Chika, por ir con Riko. Después de todo, tanto Chika como Riko vivían a la par. Así que no alteró en lo absoluto el hecho de llegar a la misma hora a su propio hogar. Cosa que creyó muy conveniente.

Mientras tanto, la joven de ojos marrones, se acostumbró a la presencia de su compañera.

Todavía, ante los ojos azules de You, A Riko se le notaba algunos rastros de tristeza cuando veía a Yoshiko pasar más apegada a su amiga de la infancia. Cada vez que eso pasaba, You siempre tenía una excusa perfecta para sacarla de situaciones que podrían comprometerla de verse vulnerable ante las demás. Ella consideraba que el tiempo para seguir adelante con respecto a eso había llegado.

.

.

.

Estas cuerdas, se supone que están

pegadas,

pero ahora se están perdiendo.

Parece, que desde el principio

este barco no puede mantenerse en su lugar

.

.

.

Las semanas se convirtieron en meses, ahora, You podía considerar a Riko realmente como su amiga.

Todavía le parecía muy rara la forma en la que todo comenzó. Todavía no creía que una persona que no le agradaba pasó a ser su mejor amiga.

Gracias a todas esas rutinas que le permitían compartir mucho tiempo con la pianista, ella pudo conocer infinidad de virtudes y defectos que conformaban la personalidad de la joven. Era completamente lo opuesta a ella y a Chika, eso le quedaba más que claro.

Pero, era muy interesante de todos modos.

Riko también pudo ver más allá que sólo a una chica atlética que era popular con sus compañeras de cursos inferiores. Descubrió el trasfondo de su carisma, sus sueños y metas, su amor por la cocina, el arte y los barcos. Era tan diferente a ella…

Riko se consideraba como alguien que carecía de energía y buena vibra si se comparaba con la joven de cabellos grisáceos. Pensaba que jamás le llegaría a los talones en cuestión de talentos y virtudes. Todavía se preguntaba que cómo había logrado conectar una bonita amistad con tal persona brillante.

.

Una tarde, la chica de cabellos rojizos se dirigía a la entrada de la escuela. You le había dicho que la esperara allí, ya que antes tenía unos asuntos que atender rápidamente después de su práctica de natación.

La chica iba a paso lento, contemplando el anaranjado característico de una tarde de otoño a través de las ventanas de los pasillos.

La mayoría de estudiantes ya se habían retirado hacia sus respectivos hogares. El lugar se encontraba casi vacío y libre de ruidos ajenos al viento que resoplaba e invadía cada rincón con suma autoridad y delicadeza al mismo tiempo.

─ ¡Watanabe-senpai…! ¡Usted me gusta mucho! ¡Salga conmigo, por favor! ─ Se escuchó tan fuerte y claro.

Riko buscó la fuente de tal voz en un abrir y cerrar de ojos e inconscientemente se ocultó detrás de un pilar que estaba justo a unos metros detrás de las jóvenes que estaban paradas por allí.

Asomó un poco su cabeza, asegurándose de no ser vista por nadie, y logró ver que una chica muy bonita, de ojos grises y cabellos azabaches estaba reverenciándose a su mejor amiga.

Su pecho sintió una terrible punzada que hizo de su respiración una lucha interminable para tomar suficiente aire y seguir con vida.

La joven atleta se le veía muy sonrojada, mirando fijamente a la persona frente a ella. Sus manos estaban unidas, sus sudorosos dedos jugando nerviosamente entre sí… En todo el tiempo que llevaba de conocerle, nunca la había visto actuar de esa manera…

─ Ah… Eh… ─ Comenzó a balbucear, tratando de responder. ─ B-Bueno, yo─

Se vio interrumpida al escuchar unos pasos acelerados que se alejaban cada vez más. You se giró para ver que una melena rojiza se movía violentamente al compás del viento, al mismo tiempo que esa figura tan familiar se iba haciendo más y más pequeña.

Abrió los ojos de par en par, en señal de percatarse de la situación y su corazón dio un vuelco espantoso, que casi sentía que moriría de infarto en ese mismo instante.

Se inclinó lo más que pudo ante la chica que se le había confesado.

─ ¡Lo siento! No puedo corresponderte… ─ Miraba con el ceño fruncido al suelo. ─ De verdad lo lamento, pero yo… ¡Perdón! ─ Y sin esperar alguna reacción por parte de la joven, salió corriendo en busca de su amiga.

─ ¡Riko-chan…! ─

.

.

.

Siempre confundiste en tu camino

No es de extrañar que no puedas volver a casa

Todavía gritas,

espero que alguien te encuentre

pero no llegaría a nadie

"Lo sé, estoy solo ..."

Estabas esperando en la soledad

mientras abrazabas ambas rodillas

.

.

.

Desde ese día a You se le hacía muy difícil encontrarse con Riko. Las únicas veces en las que podía dirigirle la palabra, era durante las clases. Y no, temas fuera del contexto escolar no eran respondidos por parte de la chica de ojos de color miel.

La mayor no entendía para nada el motivo de su repentino y brusco alejamiento.

El día en que salió corriendo a buscarle, no pudo alcanzarla. Incluso llegó a parar frente a la puerta de su casa, pero nadie atendió a su llamado en esa ocasión.

A este punto, You se sentía devastada. ¿Cómo terminaron así? ¿Qué hizo ella para ser tratada de esa manera? Si todo lo que hacía era ser gentil con la chica, disfrutar de su compañía, apreciar sus virtudes, aceptar sus defectos y ser su apoyo incondicional. Simplemente no lo entendía. Se habían vuelto mejores amigas desde su encuentro en el mar. ¿Por qué actuaría así tan de repente?

"¿Por qué me siento fatal con su indiferencia? ¿Por qué me duele tanto el pecho? Mi espalda siente un peso extra, mi corazón late a mil y mis manos se enfrían y se vuelven sudorosas cuando la tengo cerca…"

Tenía que admitir que esa chica le estaba haciendo perder los estribos.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Y lo peor, era que ella no tenía el valor de reclamarle, por miedo a perderla por completo.

"¿Qué mal le hice?" Pensaba ensimismada en su frustración.

.

El invierno llegó, y no había ningún progreso entre ellas. You trataba de pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo en el club de natación y Riko en el de música. Era rarísimo que tan siquiera se saludaran cuando se encontraban por los pasillos o en el salón.

You estaba en lo mejor con su equipo durante las competencias regionales, lo que hacía crecer su popularidad a grandes escalas.

Riko, por su parte, miraba desde lejos cada vez que la peligris se veía rodeada de mucha gente. No sabía por qué le molestaba tanto ver a otras personas tan cerca de ella.

Desde el día en que escuchó la confesión de esa chica, decidió alejarse sin pensarlo dos veces. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera ella misma tenía una leve idea de eso… O bueno, tal vez sí. Pero no lo quería admitir.

No quería admitir que comenzaba a sentir algo más fuerte que una amistad.

No quería admitir que se había vuelto a enamorar.

Pero ella estaba consciente de que You se había enamorado de Chika, y, pese a que por leyes de la vida se habían distanciado, es muy probable que todavía sintiera algo por la amante de las mandarinas. Además, las confesiones de amor le llovían a cántaros. Es más que obvio que podría escoger a otra persona que sea muchísimo mejor para ella que su persona.

"¿Quién querría a alguien como yo? You-chan jamás se fijaría en alguien tan egoísta, aburrida y enojona como yo…"

.

.

.

Siempre anduviste en tu camino

Ahora, ya no puedes gritar

Todo lo que podías hacer era caminar

y caminando a través de la oscuridad

"Esta es mi manera de sobrevivir,

siempre solo…"

No te dejaré decir

tales cosas nunca más

.

.

.

A mediados del invierno, las actividades de los clubes menguaron un poco, debido a todo el revoloteo de ansiedades que se da entre las estudiantes de tercero.

"Los exámenes de admisión de las universidades están a la vuelta de la esquina" era el eslogan que se escuchaba por doquier.

Sin embargo, nuestras chicas en cuestión no planeaban asistir a la universidad.

Una iría a una escuela técnica para especializarse, obviamente en música, y la otra iría a una academia naval para volverse lo que tanto había anhelado desde pequeña: Ser marinera.

Por lo tanto, Riko tenía más tiempo libre para quedarse en casa leyendo mangas y revistas yuri -con kabedon incluido- y You hacía rutas diferentes para correr por toda la ciudad durante las tardes.

En una ocasión, casi al anochecer, Riko tenía ganas de comer algunos snacks para disfrutar más de sus lecturas indecentes. Decidió ir a una tienda de conveniencia para lograr su cometido.

Su madre se había ido de paseo con la madre de Yoshiko al centro comercial, por lo que tendría su casa para ella misma hasta casi medianoche. Precisamente por eso quería aprovecharse de la situación, ya que su madre no solía comprar comida chatarra.

Se abrigó un poco -aunque le dio flojera ponerse pantalones, se quedó con los shorts porque no los consideró necesarios para salir a una simple tienda-, tomó las llaves, cogió su monedero y salió a pasos aligerados.

Llegó al lugar, pidió lo que quería y enseguida le atendieron. Al ir de regreso, iba bajando por la acera de una calle un tanto inclinada. De repente, le entraron unas ganas de comer sándwiches con huevo, por lo que detuvo abruptamente su caminar para volver a la tienda, pero, una persona que iba detrás de ella accidentalmente se estrelló contra su espalda, haciendo que la pelirroja perdiera el equilibrio y cayera cuestión de segundos.

─ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ─

La superficie estaba cubierta bajo una fina capa de hielo, lo que hizo que se resbalara al intentar levantarse. Desafortunadamente, al caer de nuevo, su rodilla fue la primera en chocar y por acto reflejo, estiró su pierna por el punzante dolor, lo cual, prácticamente hizo que terminara patinando a costa de su propia piel hasta llegar al final de la calle.

Terminó con una de sus piernas completamente raspada y una rodilla que por fortuna no se rompió. Sus manos también se ganaron un par de raspones, pero el dolor en éstas era algo que podía soportar.

Aun así, no pudo evitar la salida de sus lágrimas junto a varios sollozos cuando intentó al menos sentarse y ver que su pierna sangraba mucho.

Quería sobarse, pero todo le ardía, era demasiado doloroso.

.

─ ¡RIKO-CHAN! ─ Se escuchó a la distancia una voz muy conocida.

La ojiazul había visto toda la escena ya que había pasado por una bebida energética a la tienda de donde venía Riko. Estaba aprovechando el hecho de quedar al paso de la ruta que le tocaba en ese momento.

Planeaba no hablarle ni seguirle, pero al verle caer, su cuerpo actuó antes de siquiera pensar. Al final, se vio corriendo como loca y gritando el nombre de la chica como una desquiciada.

.

La pelirroja sintió que el fluir del tiempo se hacía cada vez más lento. Veía a la joven atleta acercándose a ella con mucha atención a través de sus enrojecidos ojos llorosos. Era como si redujeran la velocidad de reproducción de algún vídeo de Youtube.

El fuerte deseo de querer salir corriendo de allí comenzó a molestarla. Pero, para su desgracia, eso no iba a ser posible con semejante herida.

─ ¡Riko-chan! ─ Llegó casi sin aliento donde se encontraba la mencionada. ─ ¡¿Estás bien?! ─ Preguntó con notoria preocupación en su tono de voz y su rostro.

Riko la miró fijamente, y con cierto enfado le respondió.

─ Sí, estoy bien. Tan sólo quería saber cómo se sentía patinar con mi propia pierna en una acera tan inclinada como esta. ─

You no esperaba una respuesta tan ácida como esa, y no pudo negar que le dolió mucho escucharla. Sin embargo, prefirió hacer caso omiso al respecto y simplemente suspiró. Le miró directo a los ojos y con una expresión seria habló.

─ ¿De acuerdo…? Bueno, señorita cactus. Iremos a casa. ─

Riko parpadeó varias veces, sin entender nada de lo que la chica frente a ella le había dicho.

Mientras tanto, unos fuertes brazos tomaron su espalda y parte trasera de sus muslos, levantándola de inmediato.

─ ¿Q-Q-Qué crees q-que es-estás haciendo?! ─ Se sonrojó de golpe al ver que era cargada de forma nupcial.

─ Te cargo. ¿Que acaso estás ciega? ─ Le devolvió el ácido sin ningún remordimiento.

─ ¡I-Idiota! ¡Bájame! ─ Le ordenó en vano.

La mayor comenzó a caminar, ya había tomado los snacks que se le habían caído a la pianista.

Tenía que admitir que Riko era más pesada de lo que aparentaba ser. Pero no era algo que le afectara en lo absoluto. Estaba orgullosa de su excelente condición física. Sin decir nada e ignorando los pequeños golpes y refunfuños de la menor, se dirigió a su casa a pasos lentos y seguros.

.

Una vez estando frente a la puerta, aun estando entre los brazos de la atleta, insertó la llave en la chapa para quitarle el seguro. Después de entrar, You cerró la puerta con un leve empujón ejercido con su pie y fue directamente a su habitación.

Riko era un desastre multifacético en esos momentos. Quería que la tierra se la tragara viva.

.

.

.

Tu determinación

no es más que un falso coraje

Simplemente hacer ondas en la superficie del agua

Como si, desde el principio,

pudieras volar hacia el cielo

.

.

.

─ Por favor, dime que tienes un botiquín de primeros auxilios. ─ Dijo con ironía al mismo tiempo que colocaba con delicadeza a la chica en la cama.

─ Está junto a la cocina, guardado en una gaveta. ─ Respondió desganada.

─ Voy por ella. ─

Riko se sentía como una completa idiota. Si hubiese sabido que iba a pasar por todo eso y terminar con You invadiendo en su casa, habría preferido aguantarse las ganas de comer los snacks y quedarse fantaseando con sus revistas como lo usual.

Suspiró ruidosamente, exasperada.

─ Realmente soy una idiota… ─ Habló en voz alta, regañándose a sí misma.

─ Vaya, no sabía que era el momento de confesar verdades… ¿Estás delirando tan pronto? ─ Regresó You con el botiquín y un gran depósito entre manos.

─ Ya quisieras. ─ La fulminó con la mirada… O al menos lo intentó.

─ Puede ser que sí. ─ La miró con cara inexpresiva y sacó un par de cosas de la caja. Riko seguía observándola, con ganas de tener superpoderes y quemarla con solo verla. Pero, por más enojada que estuviera, no parecía afectarle en lo absoluto a la chica de ojos azules, quien colocó el depósito en el suelo y lo llenó con agua unos minutos después.

─ Bien, señorita cactus con pétalos de cerezo, esto dolerá un poco pero entenderás que es para tu bienestar. ─ Se aplicó alcohol en sus propias manos para desinfectarse y tomó la pierna de Riko.

.

─ ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! ─

Un grito agudo merodeó por toda la residencia de los Sakurauchi.

─ Ya casi, ya casi… Aguanta un poco más. ─

You trataba de ser lo más gentil posible, no quería lastimarla, pero después de todo, eso era algo que no podía evitar. Su corazón estaba comenzando a sentirse hecho pedazos por verla llorando a mares. Realmente le desagradaba verla mal.

─ Y-You-chan, por favor… D-Detente… ─ A este punto, los rastros de enojo ya se le habían fugado. La miraba suplicante, con sus ojos más enrojecidos de tanto llorar. ─ ¡Y-You-chan, duele mucho! ¡Sé más suave! ¡AAAH! ─

─ Diosas… Si los vecinos te escuchasen, yo estaría frita… ─ Susurró con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. La frase no pasó desapercibida para Riko, pero el dolor estaba ganando la pelea, por lo que no le dio lugar para reaccionar vergonzosamente ante eso. ─ Ya casi termino de limpiar tu herida. Sólo me falta aplicarte el ungüento. Tranquila. ─

Al cabo de unos minutos, terminó de envolver a la pierna de la muchacha con un largo pedazo de venda y finalmente la pianista pudo liberarse de su tortura.

You sacó el depósito con agua con el que había lavado la herida de su amiga y volvió para a limpiar el mini desastre provocado por las patadas involuntarias que ésta le había proporcionado durante la batalla -(?)-

Riko la seguía con la mirada. No se atrevió a decir nada mientras la capitana del club de natación hacía las cosas sin ningún tipo de molestia. ¿Por qué fue tan amable, aún con la actitud hostil con la que le recibió? Debía admitir que eso la tenía bastante descolocada.

─ ¿Por qué...? ─

─ ¿Mmm? ─ Le miró confundida.

─ ¿Por qué me trajiste hasta acá? ─ Preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

─ Porqueeee... ¿No ibas a poder venir por ti misma...? Duh. ─ You trató de mantener su gesto de ironía en todo el rato. No obstante, las ganas de reclamarle por todo lo que había pasado en varios meses estaban carcomiéndole por dentro.

─ Eres una idiota. ─ Miró molesta hacia su ventana.

─ No más que tú. ─ Dijo sentándose a un lado de Riko.

Se quedaron en silencio por un rato.

─ ¿Por qué eres así? ─ Riko decidió romperlo. Sus ojos se encontraron, conectándose profundamente, después de tanto tiempo.

─ Eso es algo que yo debería preguntarte. ─ Suavizó su expresión de seriedad. ─ Porque he vivido preguntándome "¿Cuál fue mi error?" para que me hayas dejado de hablar de la nada. ─

Riko no pudo contestar de inmediato, mas no rompió el contacto visual con la chica frente a ella.

─ S-Sólo pensé que era lo mejor… ─

─ ¿Mejor? ¿Mejor para quién? ¿Para mí o… para ti? ─ Preguntó con un tono molesto, sin apartar su mirada.

─ Yo… ─

Siguieron mirándose por un par de segundos más, hasta la que la pelirroja decidió fijar su vista hacia el suelo. You se puso de pie.

─ ¿Tu madre tardará en volver? ─ Cambió de tema para no tener que seguir lidiando con esa tensión que se había formado de nuevo.

─ …Sí. ─ Dijo con voz triste.

─ … ¿Tienes hambre? ─

─ N-No─ pero su estómago, al escuchar la pregunta, decidió responder por ella haciendo un ruido suplicando por comida. You la miró divertida. Riko se sonrojó demasiado y maldijo en su mente. ─ B-Bueno, un p-poco. ─

─ Te haré un par de sándwiches. Volveré en seguida. ─

You salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. La pelirroja soltó un fuerte suspiro, tratando de calmarse.

"¿Por qué rayos está pasando todo esto?"

Su corazón estaba acelerado, sabía perfectamente que su cara ardía de vergüenza y la temperatura en su habitación había aumentado considerablemente… para rematar, estaba consciente que lo helado del invierno no estaba ayudando en nada para detener eso.

"Creí que con alejarme me desharía de este molesto sentimiento…"

Tocó su pecho, regañándose a sí misma en el proceso.

"Pensé que esto iba a ser pasajero, así como me sucedió con Yoshiko-chan…"

Observó su pierna envuelta en vendas detenidamente. La joven de ojos grises se había tomado la molestia de hacer tantas cosas por ella en un par de horas.

"¡¿Cómo demonios voy a dejar de sentirlo, si ella sigue tratándome tan gentil como siempre?!"

Su pecho dolía. Sus lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas silenciosamente.

"Estúpida You…"

.

.

.

Siempre andábamos en nuestro camino

No hay camino para seguir

Este barco sigue navegando

y simplemente flotando

Esta es nuestra manera de sobrevivir

.

.

.

─ Regresé. ─ Dijo entrando con un plato con dos sándwiches con huevo y un vaso con jugo de manzana. ─ ¿Qué sucede? ─ Preguntó con suavidad al ver a la pianista con la mirada en su pierna, llorando. ─ ¿Te… dejé muy apretada la pierna? ─ Le miró preocupada.

Riko se asustó un poco al verla, pues estaba tan hundida en su propio mar de pensamientos, que no notó la presencia de la atleta.

─ A-Ah… No, descuida. La pierna está bien… ─ Usó el reverso de sus manos para secarse las lágrimas. ─ E-Es sólo que me sigue doliendo mucho, lo siento. ─ Dijo cabizbaja.

You se acercó a ella, sentándose nuevamente a su lado. Puso el plato y el vaso sobre la mesa de noche que estaba frente a ellas.

─ Tranquila. Todo estará bien. ─ Sonrió, viéndola con amabilidad. Toma la cabeza de la chica y la recuesta en su hombro. ─ Sé que duele mucho… Pero estarás bien. ─

Riko volvió a sonrojarse, sin embargo, guardó silencio, esperando a que la peligris continuara hablando.

─ Yo también me he lastimado las piernas… Bueno, me he lastimado en varias partes del cuerpo y han sido en infinidad de ocasiones, jaja. ─ Dijo, sonriendo despreocupadamente, rascándose detrás de su cabeza.

Riko soltó una débil risilla al escuchar lo último. You se sintió increíblemente feliz al escucharla y prosiguió.

─ Creo que la peor de ellas fue en primaria. Chika y yo estábamos compitiendo en una carrera en bicis. Al pasar por una curva donde no había ningún borde de seguridad, perdí el equilibrio por un segundo y terminé saliendo de la "pista" con mi pierna restregándose en todo el pavimento. Iba demasiado rápido, había intentado girar el timón pero por la velocidad a la que iba, éste se giró bruscamente. ─ Suspiró. ─ Al final, caí rodando por un terreno muy inclinado y… No sabría decir si fue suerte o no, pero me estrellé contra un árbol a mitad del camino. Creo que me fracturé el brazo por el impacto, Jajaja. ─ Rio apenada.

─ Bueno, pudiste haber rodado por toda la inclinada y terminar peor de no haber sido por ese árbol. Quizá si fue suerte. ─ Dijo sonriente.

─ Pueda que tengas razón. ─ Hizo una breve pausa. ─ De todos modos, aquí me ves… Vivita y coleando. ─ Sonrió con orgullo.

Riko finalmente dejó escapar una suave carcajada.

You podría jurar que puso una evidente cara de idiota al momento de verla así. Su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que temía a que la chica causante de tal reacción se diera cuenta. Se regañó internamente por no poder dejar de pensar en la palabra "linda" que retumbaba en cada rincón de su cerebro.

"¡¿Desde cuándo me siento así…?!"

De repente, se escuchó un fuerte gruñido de entrañas retorciéndose por la ausencia de nutrientes nuevos. Riko se calló de golpe y su sonrojo volvió a colorear su rostro por completo.

Ahora fue el turno de la ojiazul para soltar una carcajada. La venganza es muy dulce, dicen por ahí.

La pelirroja, con los mofletes levemente inflados y con fingida indignación decidió coger uno de los sándwiches y lo mordió.

.

.

.

Ahora, nosotros dos no tenemos adónde ir,

siempre estaré a tu lado.

Incluso cuando no puedas

retener tus lágrimas y comiences a llorar

Voy a ser un rayo débil en la oscuridad

Hemos estado manteniendo esta manera de sobrevivir

Quiero ser solo tuyo

para ti, y únicamente para ti

.

.

.

─ ¡Oh, diosas! ¡Ya es tarde, tendré que correr para tomar el último autobús a casa! ─ You miraba con pánico la pantalla de su celular mientras se ponía de pie.

─ ¿Y-Ya te vas…? ─

─ Pues sí, eso estoy diciendo. Duh~ ─ Aprovechó a burlarse de la pregunta tan obvia.

─ P-Pero… ─ Riko iba a protestar cuando recibió una llamada. Su móvil estaba un poco lejos de su cama, por lo que intentó levantarse. Sin embargo, su pierna aún no estaba en condiciones para permitirle hacer eso.

You vio eso e inmediatamente se dirigió al objeto, entregándoselo a la chica.

─ Gracias, You-chan. ─ La mencionada asiente y Riko contesta la llamada.

─ ¿Hola? ─

─ _Hola, hija. ─_

─ Hola, mamá. ¿Qué sucede? ─ Frunció el ceño un tanto confundida. Se escuchó un suspiro antes de escuchar la respuesta.

─ _Quería avistarte que no podré llegar esta noche. ─_

─ ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¿Por qué…? ─

─ _V-Verás… Ibamos a ir al centro comercial pero resulta que Tsushima-san y yo queríamos pasear en las calles de Tokyo un rato, así que vinimos en cuanto antes… Pero, al querer tomar el tren para regresar, nos dijeron que no podríamos hacerlo hasta mañana. El transporte público en casi todo Japón ha sido paralizado desde hace horas, un tifón cargado con granizos llegará en menos de una hora al país. ─_

Riko miró a You con una cara indescriptible. Ésta le responde con un gesto dudoso.

─ ¿N-No hay transporte? ─

─ _No, no hay. ¿Por qué? ─_

─ Porque You-chan está conmigo… ─ La chica de ojos azules la mira atenta.

─ _Oh, ¿En serio? Pensé que se había mudado o algo, porque ya no la veía contigo o con Chika… ─_

─ N-No. Es… Sólo que… Ella estaba demasiado ocupada c-con otras cosas. Pero hoy me ayudó a volver a casa después de que me lastimara la pierna… ─

─ _¡¿Te lastimaste…?! ─_

─ ¡S-Sí pero no es nada grave, lo prometo!─ Le interrumpe en seguida. No quería provocar un escándalo por teléfono.

─ _¿Segura? ─_

─ Sí. ─

─ _Bueno, asegúrate de cerrar todas las ventanas y la puerta del jardín. ─ Hizo una pausa. ─ Y dale las gracias a You-chan de mi parte. Me alivia un poco el hecho de que no estarás sola esta noche. ─_ La joven se sonrojó por enésima vez.

─ Hmm. De acuerdo. ─

─ _Bien. Cuídate, hija. ─_

─ Gracias, igualmente. Buenas noches, mamá. ─

─ _Buenas noches. ─_

Terminó la llamada y suspiró.

─ No puede ser… No hay transporte… ─ You se quejó a murmureos.

─ Tranquila, puedes quedarte. ─

─ ¿Segura que eso quieres? Después de todo, tú me odias… ─ Trató de verla a los ojos al decir lo último. Los orbes de color miel respondieron al llamado de los azules, llenos de confusión.

─ ¿De qué estás hablando? ─ Arqueó una ceja.

─ ¿No es por eso que me dejaste de hablar? ¿No es por eso que te alejaste de mí así como si nada? ─ Comenzó a enfadarse y elevar la voz sin darse cuenta.

─ ¿Q-Qué? ¡¿Es en serio…?! ─ Respondió exasperándose.

─ Primero me quitaste a mi mejor amiga. Luego te alejaste de ella para acercarte a Yoshiko. Como ella no te correspondió, apareciste en medio del mar y me atrapaste como a un pez cayendo gustosamente a una red inventándote una gran historia que sonara creíble. ¡Te acercaste a mí, te volviste mi mejor amiga y cuando encontré muchas razones para quererte, te fuiste…! ¿Era una venganza, no? ¡¿Era una venganza por haberte odiado al principio, verdad?! ─ Las lágrimas salieron de sus párpados inevitablemente.

Riko también comenzó a llorar sin freno alguno. Eso había sido un golpe demasiado fuerte. Dolía más que su propia pierna. Su corazón comenzaba a sentirse desgarrado por cada palabra que provenía de la peligris.

─ Así que… ¿Eso es lo que piensas de mí…? ─ Dijo con voz quebrada.

You no pudo evitar pensar en esa noche… Esa noche en la que Riko le dijo esas mismas palabras, en aquella llamada, antes del concurso de piano de la pelirroja y el live de Omoi wo Hitotsu ni Nare.

Agachó su cabeza, no sabiendo qué responder.

─ Vaya, esperaba cualquier otro tipo de respuesta. Pero… ─

─ Creo que mejor bajaré a la sala. Me iré en cuanto el tifón pase, no te preocupes. ─ Dijo tajante al dirigirse hacia la puerta.

─¡E-Espera, You-chan! ─ Riko utilizó la poca fuerza que tenía en su pierna sana para levantarse e ir de salto en salto hasta capturar la cintura de la mayor entre sus brazos. Su respiración se agitó mucho, recostó su frente en la espalda de You. El dolor en su pierna se sentía como mil demonios clavando tridentes ahí pero no dejaría que eso estropeara lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

La muchacha se quedó quieta, mientras luchaba por no volverse a la joven que le había abrazado por detrás.

─ ¡Entonces dime por qué! ¡¿Por qué te alejaste?! ¡¿Por qué me dejaste sola?! ─

─ ¡Porque me había enamorado de ti! ─ Sus sollozos ya no pudieron ser contenidos, su cuerpo se volvió tembloroso.

You se heló, quedándose boquiabierta. Los ojos se le dilataron a más no poder. Su cerebro trataba de procesar la información recién adquirida.

─ ¿Q-Qué estás dic-…? ─ Trató de volverse, pero la chica no dejó que lo hiciera, haciendo más fuerte su agarre.

─ N-No pude detenerme. No quería admitirlo. No quería volver a ser rechazada… ─ Los sollozos seguían siendo frecuentes. ─ Esa tarde… Cuando vi que estabas sonrojada frente a la chica que se te confesó… ─ You sintió que su pecho era aplastado lenta y tortuosamente con cada palabra que salía de Riko. ─ Sentí que te perdía. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta del momento en el que me sentía así por ti. Pero me dolió tanto que preferí ser cobarde y tratar de alejarme para quitarme este sentimiento… ─ Sus manos buscaron desesperadamente las de You, entrelazándose con éstas al momento de encontrarlas. ─ Pero no pude… No he progresado ni siquiera un poco… ─

─ R-Riko-chan… ─ Se sentía fatal. Ahora se arrepentía de todo lo que le acababa de decir.

─ Perdón, You-chan. Estoy consciente de que eres popular, de que puedes escoger a chicas que son muchísimo más lindas y mejores que yo… Es por eso que decidí alejarme. Porque sé que no tengo oportunidad alguna contra ellas… Ni mucho menos contra Chika-chan… ─ You sintió un dolor espantoso recorriendo por su estómago al escuchar el nombre de su amiga. ─ Sé que por eso me odiaste. Sé que aún seguías molesta conmigo, después de pasar las preliminares del Love Live. También sé que por Chika-chan decidiste no odiarme… Sé que desde el principio no quisiste ser mi amiga… Y de verdad lamento haberte arrastrado a serlo después de lo que pasó en el mar… ─ Riko comenzó a soltar las manos de You. ─ Perdóname, You-chan. Perdóname por ser tan egoísta. Por eso te dije que alejarnos era lo mejor que se me había ocurrido hacer… ─ Antes de que sus brazos terminaran de abandonar la cintura de You, ésta se dio la vuelta y le devolvió el gesto, tomando su cintura inmediatamente.

─ Eres una idiota… ─ La miró con lágrimas desbordándose con frenesí. ─ Y yo también lo soy… ─ Escondió su rostro en el hueco del cuello de la menor. Había comenzado a sollozar. ─ Esa tarde… No planeaba aceptar los sentimientos de esa chica. ─ Aclaró su garganta, para no escucharse entrecortada. ─ Cuando escuché su confesión… Inmediatamente pensé en ti. Pensé que habría sido genial si tuviese el valor de confesarme a ti… Tal y como lo había hecho ella. ─ Sus manos acariciaban con delicadeza los rojizos cabellos de su compañera. ─ Me había sonrojado por estar imaginándome esa misma situación pero con nosotras como las protagonistas. "¿Está mal ponerme nerviosa por pensar algo así mientras alguien se me está declarando?" Eso era lo que pensaba mientras la veía. ─

Riko no creía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba escuchando. Esto era… Esto definitivamente era un sueño, ¿verdad?

─ Después de lo del mar… Empecé a ver cosas en ti que no había descubierto antes. Comencé a sentirme bien con tu compañía. Me gustó tu forma de ver las cosas. Me encantó tu personalidad al ir conociéndote cada vez más. ─ Se separó un poco de Riko, pero sin soltar su cintura. Sus ojos se conectaron a los de ella. ─ Me sentía molesta cuando aún veías a Yoshiko-chan con melancolía. Me sentía irritada cuando me hablabas de tus anécdotas con ella. Odiaba verte mal cuando la tenías cerca. Me di cuenta que eso no era normal en mí. Me di cuenta de que ya no te veía con los mismos ojos, Riko-chan. ─ Tomó una de las manos de la mencionada y la colocó en su propio pecho. ─ Date cuenta de cómo me haces sentir con sólo tenerte cerca. Haces que me derrita con solo tocar tu mano, con sólo verte… ─

Riko la miraba embelesada, incrédula y fascinada.

─ E-Esto tiene que ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad… En serio, necesito despertar ya… ─ Dijo en un susurro.

You rio ante el comentario y con su mano libre, viajó hasta la espalda de la pelirroja, acercándole más a ella.

─ Es más preferible desear que el tiempo se detenga en este momento, ¿sabes? ─

─ ¿P-Para qué…? ─ Preguntó completamente hipnotizada por esos ojos azules en los que tanto amaba verse reflejada.

─ Para volverlo tan largo como el tiempo que perdimos por unos insignificantes malentendidos. ─ Respondió casi en un susurro, haciendo que su rostro invadiera el espacio personal de la chica entre sus brazos.

─ Supongo… Que eso… Suena mucho mejor… ─ Lentamente cerró sus ojos al sentir que su respiración se entremezcló con la de You.

La lluvia se hizo presente. Los golpes de cada granizo cayendo sobre los techos del vecindario hacían eco, proporcionando una armonía de sonidos que extrañamente relajaba los sentidos.

La habitación se volvió cálida. El dolor que invadía los corazones de ambas jóvenes se esfumaron en cuanto sus labios establecieron contacto directo por primera vez.

Un beso gentil, tímido y tierno.

Un mar de sensaciones indescriptibles inundaba el ambiente. El olor a tierra humedecida que apenas entraba era sumamente grato y adecuado para el mágico momento.

La mano de You tomó una de las mejillas de Riko, acariciándole con la mayor delicadeza posible.

Sus labios se rehusaban a abandonar los ajenos, todavía querían seguir sintiendo el sabor dulce de aquel jugo de manzana que ella misma le había servido hace unos minutos. Su espíritu probablemente había viajado al cielo y al infierno miles de veces por cada roce que se entregaban.

Lastimosamente, esos segundos de ensueño casi las dejaba sin aire. Por lo que tuvieron que separarse a regañadientes. Las dos se miraron nuevamente, con un brillo descomunal escondido entre sus ojos.

─ Riko-chan… No eres la única egoísta aquí. ─ Dijo mientras paseaba la yema de su dedo índice sobre los labios de la muchacha.

─ M-Me hipnotizaste para r-robarte m-mi primer b-beso… ─ Respondió completamente sonrojada.

─ Mmm… Es posible. ─ Dijo con un tono presumido.

─ Entonces… ¿Realmente esto es lo que piensas de mí, You-chan? ─ Preguntó con cierto temor.

─ Sí. Esto es lo que pienso de ti, Riko-chan. ─ Afirmó con una cálida sonrisa. ─ En algún punto de la situación, pensé realmente en luchar para deshacerme de este sentimiento. Pensé en ocupar a alguna chica que se me confesara, siendo honesta… Pero no fui capaz de hacerlo. ─ Juntó su frente con la de ella. ─ Cada vez que alguien se me declaraba, no podía dejar de pensar en ti. Pensaba que con el tiempo me dejaría de sentir así. Porque de todas formas me odiabas, según yo… Y aun así, no pude dejar de sentirme como una torpe enamorada… ─

─ You-chan… ─

─ Quizá esto no es necesario… Pero de todos modos quiero preguntártelo. ─ La pianista le mira expectante. ─ Riko-chan… Yo… Estoy enamorada de ti. Sé que fue muy estúpido de mi parte el no dejarte claras las cosas. Pero quiero que sepas que me vuelves loca. Que eres la chica más bonita que mis ojos pueden ver y que me encanta tu forma de ser. Esa enojona, seria, insegura, talentosa e inteligente Riko-chan… Me gusta todo eso. ─ You pudo sentir que sus mejillas casi se quemaban de la vergüenza. ─ ¿…Te atreverías a salir con esta marinera en proceso? ─

─ ¿Tú qué crees? ─ Riko la vio con una expresión seria. ─ Yo, una simple pianista que aún se asusta con los perros, que hace gestos raros y que tiene un gusto super extraño por las cosas que incluyen kabedons… ¿Saliendo contigo? ─ Se rio de manera burlesca. ─ Par favar. Eres la mejor atleta de la escuela, sabes hacer unos excelentes trajes y tus habilidades en la cocina son lo mejor que he probado en mi vida… ─ Enredó sus dedos detrás de la nuca de la muchacha. ─ Y encima salvaste mi vida y mi corazón… ─ Bajó su mirada hacia los labios de You. ─ Es obvio que este cactus con pétalos de cerezo se muere por estar contigo… ─

Dicho eso, tomó posesión de la boca de su ahora amante. La lluvia seguía adornando con su neutral y relajante sonido el ambiente de aquella mágica habitación. You sonreía entre besos, al igual que Riko. Realmente agradecían con todo su ser a quien quiera que se haya encargado de juntar sus hilos del destino, por haberles permitido encontrarse en el mar.

You agradeció enormemente el encontrar a su pequeño viajero adolorido en medio de aquel océano lluvioso. Era feliz por haber sido la marinera más afortunada del mundo. Por haber encontrado a su mayor tesoro _después de la lluvia._

.

.

.

* * *

AGH. Bien, al fin terminé de escribir esta cosa. Realmente pensé que jamás la terminaría xd

Es que, literalmente he pasado una semana tratando de terminar esto. Tenía planeado escribir algo de no más de cinco mil palabras… Pero conforme mis dedos se movían entre el teclado de mi laptop… La historia se fue alargando cada vez más… Hasta llegar a esto ._.

El nombre de la canción es "Polaris" de Aimer.

Como dije antes, este asunto tendrá un segundo capítulo. Así que no piensen que esto ha terminado como color de rosas (¿). Todo el drama dependerá de lo que mi mente se imagine mientras escribo lo demás.

Quiero dedicarle esta historia a mi queridísima neko: Hatsu3usi9. A quien agradezco enormemente por haberle conocido. Ya sabes que tienes una tachi que te adora demasiado (¿?) lel  
En fin, eres una de las amistades que más atesoro. Realmente espero que te haya gustado la primera parte de esta historia ;A; y lamento hacerte desvelar solo para leer esto xd

Aprovecho también para pedir disculpas por no actualizar ni madres. Espero hacerlo muy pronto. Al menos llevo algo avanzado con Aprender a llegar a ti. Ni idea de cuando tenga el sexto capítulo listo, pero les pido que se preparen para lo sad desde ya (?).

Nos leemos hasta la próxima y muchas gracias por leerme~


End file.
